O presente
by Yagami Diva
Summary: Uma historia natalina xD e pra variar outro ROMANCE mais uma dose de mel e açucar XD


O presente

Havia uma garota muito rica, todos os natais a menina passava com seus empregados, em si a menina era muito mimada e chata, sempre tratava todos de qualquer jeito, não se importando com nada que não fosse ela própria. Na escola era a menina mais badalada, sempre todos queriam ser seus amigos, até que um dia entrou um garoto.

O garoto era bolsista, e muito pobre, conseguirá cem por cento de bolsa no colégio. O menino era muito bonito, o que chamará em parte a atenção da garota, porém não se importava uma vez que era pobre.

O rapaz na sala de aula era o mais inteligente, sempre irá bem nas provas e se destacará entre os professores, não tinha amigos uma vez que sua pobreza causava "nojo" aos outros fazendo assim ele triste.

Certa vez a menina chegará chorando na escola, e ia falar com seus amigos interesseiros, o menino ficará preocupado com ela uma vez que ela sempre chegará radiante.

A menina se abria com os amigos, ao terminar de falar os amigos davam as costas a ela, fazendo-a muito triste, o garoto não suportando mais isso se levantava da carteira e ia até ela falando em tom baixo e acolhedor.

- O que está acontecendo Mari-chan?

- Hiroshi-kun...- Mari olhava o menino com duvidas, uma vez que não compreendia o porque dele se preocupar com ela-...Minha família perdeu tudo e...Eu não tenho onde morar...

- Mari-chan...Eu sinto muito...- Hiroshi abraçava a garota com um gesto de carinho-...Se quiser pode vir morar comigo!

- Morar com você? Posso?...Mas e sua família?

O rapaz balançava a cabeça de maneira a entender dela não se preocupar, o menino apenas dizia para voltar para a casa e buscar suas coisas, ele dava o endereço depois voltava para seu lugar. Mari não entendia o que era aquilo, algo tão estranho, nunca entenderá.

A aula passará depressa, logo todos haviam ido embora, Mari-chan voltará para a casa buscando suas roupas e ia em direção a casa de Hiroshi.

A casa de Hiroshi era pequena, uma casa bem simples, porém aconchegante. A família de Hiroshi receberá Mari com muito animo e felicidade.

A garota passara a morar na casa de Hiroshi, aprenderá a ajudar na casa, e o valor do trabalho domestico, não podia estudar em sua escola, por isso quando Hiroshi voltava da escola ensinava Mari o que havia aprendido, fazendo-a aprender sobre o valor do estudo.

Certo dia Mari ia a feira comprar alguns legumes como havia aprendido com a mãe de Hiroshi, e encontrará seus amigos interesseiros ao ver a menina com roupa simples começavam a rir dela e fazer varias piadas, fazendo Mari ficar constrangida.

Hiroshi que passava por ali ia até eles e entrava na frente de Mari começando a defendê-la, a menina ficará pasma ao ver Hiroshi defendê-la, não entendia o que ela tinha para o rapaz fazer tanto por ela. O grupo fazia uma expressão brava e ia resmungando indo para longe daquele local, Hiroshi virava-se para Mari sorrindo gentilmente.

Desde então os dois ficaram grandes amigos, compartilhando segredos, e vontades. Mari adorava a casa de Hiroshi e sua família, amava a mãe do menino vendo-a como sua própria mãe, aprenderá com ela varias receitas, e a costurar, tricotar entre outras coisas.

Estava chegando o Natal, todos estavam ansiosos ajudando na cozinha a fazer a ceia natalina, uma vez que faltava um dia, Mari nunca comerá em família, de repente seu celular tocava, fazia um bom tempo que não ouvirá seus pais, atendia e era sua mãe, falava para ela voltar para a casa, estavam ricos novamente, e iam festejar com os amigos.

Mari estava triste, não tinha amigos, aquelas pessoas que conhecia eram interesseiros, não queria ficar longe do lugar onde estava amava tudo inclusive Hiroshi. Repentinamente a garota tinha uma idéia, falava com a mãe e desligava o celular então ia para o quarto arrumando suas coisas, Hiroshi vendo ela arrumar perguntava o que ocorria, a menina contava alegremente o que havia acontecido.

Hiroshi ficava com uma expressão triste no rosto, porem falava de modo alegre, não queria ser mesquinho, devia ficar feliz com a amiga.

Naquele dia Mari voltará para sua casa, Hiroshi estava triste assim como a família dele, ele sonhava demais, onde um cara como ele poderia ficar com uma garota tão perfeita? A noite chegará todos estavam sentados a mesa quando a campainha soará, Hiroshi abria a porta e via um mordomo e uma mulher chamar cada um dos familiares, todos apareciam e ele ia ate o carro voltando com roupas caras, falava que Mari-chan pedirá para que eles se vestissem e comparecessem a sua ceia natalina, a família envergonhada com as roupas pensara em recusar, mas Hiroshi pegava a roupa e ia vestir-se. A mãe e o pai ao ver o comportamento do filho fazia o mesmo, o mordomo avisava que esse era um presente deles, a roupa era pra ficar com eles, a mulher entrava na casa ela cuidava da maquiagem, então arrumava a maquiagem dos três, assim como o cabelo, etc.

Pouco tempo depois arrumados eles entravam na limusine indo em direção ao baile.

Mari estava linda, sem duvidas era a mais bela da festa causando ciúmes às garotas ali presentes, os rapazes que brincarão com ela ficavam bobos, nunca viram Mari tão bela como estava aquela noite, a menina ficava próximo a janela observando eles chegarem, ao ver que entravam na casa Mari ia ate seus pais e pedia para que ela pudesse fazer um agradecimento. Os pais aceitavam e dava o microfone à garota.

- Por favor, sua atenção um minuto!

Todos paravam o que estavam fazendo e observavam a menina falar.

- Hoje estamos aqui para comemorar a vira volta que minha família deu, e gostaria de fazer uns agradecimentos.

Neste momento todos pegavam a taça para brindar.

- Eu gostaria de fazer um agradecimento para as pessoas que sempre estiveram conosco no momento difícil que passamos, mas...OH EU NÃO VEJO NINGUEM QUE NOS AJUDOU! ENTÃO NÃO VALE A PENA BRINDAR JÁ QUE OS QUE ESTÃO AQUI SÃO INTERESSEIROS...TIRANDO...

Neste momento entrava Hiroshi e sua família então Mari continuava a falar sorrindo.

- eles...Eles fora o único que me acolheram quando eu não tinha nada, são generosos, amáveis e acima de tudo um exemplo a ser seguido, e como gratidão minha família se dispõe a pagar a faculdade de Hiroshi, e uma nova casa a família.

- Mari-chan...- Hiroshi ia ate ela envergonhado com tamanho presente - eu não posso aceitar isso!

- Pode sim é o meu presente de Natal a vocês!

-...Mas eu não tenho o que te dar!

- Você já me deu Hiroshi, me deu um amigo sincero, generoso, uma família que me ama, você me deu algo tão precioso que serei eternamente grata! Pois esse foi o melhor presente que podia ganhar!

-...Mari-chan...

- E tem outra coisa...Esse presente é pra você Hiroshi-kun...

Mari aproximava-se de Hiroshi, então tocava com uma mão delicadamente seu rosto e dava um selinho no próprio depois o olhava e falava sorrindo.

- Eu te amo Hiroshi-kun...

Hiroshi olhava assustado Mari, então abria um sorriso bobo, pegava na mão de Mari, e com o rosto envergonhado falava calmamente.

- Eu também Mari-chan...Você...Você quer...- o garoto não conseguia terminar a frase de tão nervoso-.

- Sim eu quero namorar contigo!- Mari sorria alegremente-.

Após esse dia a vida de Mari mudou muito, sua família ficara mais próxima a ela, ela e Hiroshi ficaram juntos, e alem disso ela aprendeu que amigos são aqueles que nos momentos difíceis fica com eles, e não que estão contigo nos momentos felizes.

Comentários da autora: bem como viram essa história é em homenagem ao Natal, espero que tenham gostado, uma coisa que eu fiz foi pensar bem no nome dos personagens, Mari é o significado de beleza e amor, não é a toa que ela é linda né?XD E Hiroshi é generosidade, mas acho que o fiz fofo demais, de qualquer jeito espero que tenham gostado desta história fiz com muito carinho! Em todo caso nos vemos na proxima historia, beijos e a todos um feliz Natal hohoho!XD


End file.
